


you said it

by gayboyzilla3000



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lovey-Dovey, Pre-Canon, Top Megaera, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Megaera, Trans Zagreus, Vaginal Sex, Your Honor They Are Bisexual, bottom Zagreus, t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayboyzilla3000/pseuds/gayboyzilla3000
Summary: Zagreus and Megaera have been together for a while now; they have a lot of firsts to get through, still.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	you said it

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'VE SEEN TRANS!THANZAG BUT NO TRANS!ZAGMEG WHICH IS A HUGE DISAPPOINTMENT. so i wrote some myself :) because i love them so much. they are so cute and funny.
> 
> uh, notes are that i'm transmasc and _not_ transfem, so i hope i wrote everything as inoffensively as possible? if there's anything that tips you off that this is transmisogynistic or something pls leave a comment so i can address it y_y im also not a practiced writer so theres a lot of flipping around of the perspective everywhere and probably other issues that i just can't notice lol sorry
> 
> also this is like, the first time zagreus and megaera got together, before the actual canon of the game. so this is pre-breakup zagmeg because i thought it would be fun to write a sort of less sexually-confident meg and zag so here's that. also if we consider the zag and meg that appear in the game to be like 23-24 or something i would consider them like 18-19 here. in god years obviously but you get what i mean ok? ok time for bisexuals

Megaera.

Oh, Megaera. Zagreus had been infatuated with her since their shared youth--though, the same could be said of Thanatos, but his feelings about Thanatos were different. Repressed, maybe. He and Meg were dating, now; he could be open with his affection.

Not totally open. Megaera was still a very private person, and would rather not let it become well-known that she was dating the Prince of the Underworld. Rumors about nepotism, or something, she had said. But Zagreus couldn't help the affection written all over his face anytime the erinye was even mentioned. 

He's so obvious.

They'd been close as children (or the godly equivalent of such a thing), closer still as teenagers when they both transitioned, and now, as apparent young adults, Zagreus and Megaera were together. It made Zagreus beam in delight; it made Megaera blush a deep gold and hide her face behind the handle of her whip.

Their relationship was still slow to start. Romantic affection wasn't something either of the gods were used to, and they were feeling this out, together.

Like right now. Sitting side-by-side on Zagreus' bed, hands close enough to touching that Megaera could feel the heat radiating off of the shorter god. Somehow a more impassioned heat than normal.

"So…" Zagreus says, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

"So." Megaera repeats, masking her own fluster behind a feigned surly attitude. "You have something you want to say, Zag?"

Zagreus opens his mouth, closes it. Turns to hitch his leg up on the bed so he can look Meg in the face. "We don't have to do this, if you're not ready."

The fury wants to laugh, because she'd like to believe that Zagreus was the one being hesitant, despite the fact she knows they're both equally nervous. Even so. "I'm more than ready. I'm just waiting on you, Zagreus."

Despite her taunt, Zagreus still approaches slowly, cautiously, reaching out for her face and stroking her sharp cheekbone with his thumb before leaning up and in to kiss her. This was fine, this was familiar. They'd kissed before, spent  _ hours _ kissing before. She still exhaled against his lips, almost sighing, trying to let the tension out. Zagreus does the same in turn.

Eventually they both pull away, breathless, Zagreus red in the face; Megaera's a deeper blue than usual. "I have my own expectations about how this will play out," Zagreus admits, dropping his hands into Meg's lap, holding her hip, stroking the dip with his thumb. "But I want to know what you want. Or, what you'd be comfortable with."

Megaera loathes that Zagreus is being the more forward one, here. She was a Fury Sister; shouldn't she ought to...be the one taking the lead, here? It almost feels like he's rubbing it in her face, how kind he's being, even though she knows that Zagreus only has good intentions. At least, he usually does. Certainly, he does here. Even with that thought in her head, she can't help her almost aggressive response. "So you've imagined this, Zag? I can only hope to meet you expectations. I know you've got a wild imagination."

Thankfully, Zagreus laughs at that, and pushes Megaera down onto the bed. Megaera hates being pushed around, but in this instance she's so frozen by nervousness ( _ really, Megaera, you're an erinye. You shouldn't  _ get _ to be nervous,  _ she says in her head), that she allows it. Welcomes it when Zagreus climbs into her lap, legs straddling her hips in a way that makes her lips part just slightly. She purses them again when she notices. "Yes, I have. Though I suspect you'll end up exceeding my expectations, as you are wont to do."

Damn him, Meg thinks. For what, she's not sure. But she grabs Zagreus' hips and grinds up into him; already she can feel she's getting hard, takes a small token of satisfaction at the way Zagreus' head falls forward as he gasps. "I-I have to admit, um," Zagreus rushes out, face growing redder by the second. "I haven't done this, with anyone."

Megaera has the urge to tease him, but knows Zagreus well enough to understand when he's making himself vulnerable. Between her and Than (maybe especially Than), they've both come to understand the tells when Zagreus can take a blow, or when he's rolled over, needing kindness to make him feel secure. "I know," She says, squeezing his hip affectionately. "I haven't either."

Zagreus seems surprised at that, gawking for a second before hiding his mouth behind his hand. "O-oh, sorry for assuming. I just figured, your line of work…"

"I don't punish the traitors of Tartarus  _ sexually _ , Zagreus, is that what you think I'm doing out there?" She smirks, amused.

He smiles, letting his eyes fall closed. "No, no, I suppose not." Then he looks Megaera in the eyes, head tilted, and grinds down with  _ intention _ , and now Meg gasps. "I wouldn't mind if you punished me sexually, though."

Damn him, Megaera thinks once again. His stupid voice (which had deepened considerably since his teenagedom, thanks to the house physician's concoction. His shoulders got broader, his voice got deeper, and...there were other things, she knew of, but hadn't seen. Hoped to see, now.) made every stupid corny thing he had to say to her feel like it was burning her alive.

She supposes that's what Zagreus does; burn.

She reaches up and pulls Zagreus down to meet her lips, chests pressed together. She's sure Zag will come away from this kiss with her magenta lipstick smeared across his lips, and the thought riles her up, kisses her partner with more ferocity. Zagreus responds in kind, gasping against her lips, and for a moment is bold enough to bite down on Meg's lip, tug, and it makes Meg twitch in her leggings. Zagreus pulls away, staring down at Meg with dark eyes. "Oh, Meg," He sighs, resting his forehead against Meg's. "Meg, I love you." 

He says that a lot, and Megaera has always been too cagey to say it back, which he doesn't mind (she hopes he doesn't mind). This time it makes her snarl, though, and she grabs hold of Zagreus' hips, lifts herself up onto her knees and drops him down on the bed. She closes in on him, pressing her hips between his raised legs and caging his head underneath her with his arms. "You're so embarrassing," She chides, voice full of affection, before lowering her head and latching onto the side of Zag's neck with her teeth. This, at least, is familiar territory. Zagreus can bruise; most gods can't. Rather than be humiliated by this, Zagreus  _ loves _ it. Wears her kisses like a mark of pride. And he loves it now, still, wraps his legs around Meg's waist and pulls her against him, making her hips stutter. Makes her head foggy almost as much as the sounds he's making do, too.

She leaves a littering of bruises along Zagreus' neck, up the column of his adam's apple and at the sides, his collarbone, and by the end of it all Zagreus is  _ rocking _ up into her, practically whining. "Meg, Meg, I need you,  _ please _ ," He begs, biting down hard enough on his lip that Megaera thinks that might bruise, too. 

"How, Zagreus?" She asks, voice huskier than usual. She was playing it cool, but, gods, she needed Zagreus, too. Badly. "How do you want me?"

"Any way at all," He responds, no hesitation. He puts his hand on Meg's shoulder, looks her in the eyes with an intensity she's never seen before, except maybe during his arguments with his Lord Father, though this look is full of love, not detestment. "Any way that you'll have me. I'd do anything for you, Meg."

_ Damn him _ , she thinks for a third time. "I -- " She chokes, swallows, lowers her eyes, mentally damns  _ herself _ for allowing herself to stutter. "I want to fuck you. If you're comfortable with that."

Zagreus gasps softly and closes his eyes, covers his mouth with his hand as he lets her admission roll through his head. " _ Yes _ ," He says, nodding almost wildly. "Yes, I'd really like that. Gods, you don't know how often I've thought about that, how bad I want it…"

Megaera tries to ignore his confession, though the blush in her cheeks makes it obvious that she hears him. 

"Get undressed, then. I'll do the same." Megaera says, appreciative that she can still manage her more natural, authoritative tone. Save her a little of the embarrassment.

She pulls away from Zag (and notices the way he reaches for her unconsciously), standing up off the bed. Zag does the same, standing on his burning feet and starts pulling his own clothes off of himself. Megaera turns away, like it's private, like she won't be touching his naked body more intimately than just seeing him undress. She does notice that he's watching her, though, and that makes her feel more nervous than anything else has, tonight. Or today. 

She undresses as nonchalantly as she can muster while knowing Zagreus' eyes are on her, and when she's fully nude, she turns, hand on her hip as she tries to exude confidence. The way Zagreus is looking at her shakes that considerably; he looks like he's charmed, his gaze slowly traveling up her body and finally landing on her face, which she's sure  _ isn't  _ exuding confidence, at the moment. Zagreus notices, and steps forward to reassure her, reaching to put his hands on her hips, his head against her shoulder. "Gods, Meg, you're beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the Underworld, and everything beyond and above that. You're absolutely amazing." 

Meg  _ tch _ s and pushes Zagreus away and towards the bed, hoping that the dim light makes the glow in her cheeks less obvious. Zagreus gets the hint and backs onto the bed, sitting up against the pillows with his knees bent. He's being a little more blatant with his staring now, and, flustered, blurts out: "Also you have a  _ gorgeous  _ cock, Meg, can I say that, is that okay? Like,  _ wow, _ " He immediately cringes at himself, covering his face with one hand as Meg laughs, lowers herself onto the bed and crawls toward him.

"Yes, Zagreus, you can say that. Though you know flattery will get you nowhere with me." Her ego stroked, she has enough confidence to reach forward and slide her thumb over the mound between Zagreus' legs. She finds it's already dripping, which is its own form of flattery. "Though, I'll return the compliment. You have a cute cunt, Zag." 

Zagreus lets out a breathy little laugh at both the compliment and the feeling of her manicured fingers against his folds. "Th-thank you, heh…" He says, looking pointedly at Meg's nails before he realizes something and sighs.

"What is it?" Megaera asks, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Nothing, it's just," He pauses, laughs. "I've...never actually had anything, uh, of that size inside before, and I realized your nails probably won't feel great inside of me, s-so, uh…" Another pause. He throws an arm over his eyes, hiding. "Wanna watch me finger myself to get ready, for you?" 

Her eyes go wide, and, oh, now she knows her blush is obvious. The request is so attractive to her that she forgets her own inward disappointment of not considering the length of her nails as a factor before all this. She nods, sitting back a little to give him space, before realizing Zagreus still can't see her, hiding behind his arm as he is. "That ... that sounds good to me, Zag. Zagreus." She forces herself to say aloud.

He sighs, smiling, and slowly pulls his arm down away from his face so he can look Megaera in the face. "Okay, great." Zag says, and without losing her gaze, brings his hand down between his now-spread legs.

He parts his folds with his pointer and ring finger, with his middle finger brushing against his clit. He sighs at the contact of his own hand, and fights the urge to look away from Meg out of embarrassment. Not that Megaera would notice; her eyes are fixated on the flushed pink between her partner's legs. Zagreus thinks he notices her cock twitch as he begins soaking his fingers, sliding them through the wet of his folds before, and, intended to be sudden, plunges his pointer finger inside himself. His own back arches, and Meg  _ lurches _ forward with desire, like it surprised her. Zagreus takes pride in the fact that she's panting softly as she watches.

He works his finger in and out of him, easily fitting a second inside in no time, and then eventually, a third. He can feel the third stretching his hole already, and although while this was a show for Meg, really, all it was doing to himself was making him closer and more desperate before she was even inside of him. He pulls his fingers out, making a show of the way the strings of drool stuck to them. "I think I'm ready for you, Meg." He says, the breathiness of his own voice surprising him.

Megaera snaps out of whatever trance Zagreus had placed her in, and she nods, hasty. She swallows thickly and crawls forwards, towards Zagreus, and lifts his legs to fit around her hips. "Like this," She says, uncharacteristically nervous. "Is this alright, Zag?" 

As he's about to answer her with a resounding  _ yes, gods, yes _ , she slides her cock between his folds, the head of it kissing Zag's clit in a way that made his body shudder, and it comes out much more desperately. "Yes,  _ fuck yes _ , Meg, please, I need you so badly," He takes a breath, remembers himself outside of his pleasure. "G-Go slow at first, though. If you can." 

Meg nods, understanding, and holds the base of her length with one hand, the other on the shorter god's hip, and angles herself to start slowly sliding inside. They both gasp at the initial breach, Zagreus clasping his hands on the back of Megaera's neck, just to hold onto  _ something.  _

She slides in slow, steady, her hands focused on the place of contact between them, like if she looks away she'll mess it up somehow. Zagreus, though, is looking at her face, the way her eyes are lidded as she stares down between them, the bite of her pink-smeared lips as she holds in her gasps. The affection in his face distracts him from the nearly uncomfortable burn of being penetrated for the first time, and before he knows it her hips are pressed flushly against his, and she's sighing, letting out the breath she was holding. She looks up, sees the way Zagreus is unconsciously biting his own thumb the way that he does, and feels a surge of affection flush her cheeks. 

"Oh, gods,  _ Zagreus _ ,  _ I love you, _ " Megaera says before she can stop herself, and Zagreus  _ gasps _ , his hips bucking forward with a renewed desire.

" _ Fuck me, _ " He says, desperate. "I need you, I  _ love _ you,  _ please  _ fuck me, I -- "

Megaera doesn't need to be told again. She braces her arms on either side of him and thrusts, harder than she intends to but Zagreus doesn't seem to mind in the slightest if his gasp of pleasure is to be trusted. So she does it again, watching his face for any discomfort; finds none, so again. She sets a rhythm like that; though she was created to inflict pain, Zagreus isn't a traitor, and for now, all she wants to bring him is pleasure. He's certainly doing that for her, right now, bucking his hips forward to meet her thrusts in perfect time, and, gods, he's so tight, Megaera can hardly think clearly.

Can hardly hear all the embarrassing things Zagreus is letting slip out of his mouth. Moans of pleasure, confessions of love, " _ Meg, you're so big, you feel so good _ ", all things that would make her flush in embarrassment in her more collected moments. Now, though, it just drives her into a frenzy, not letting up for even a second.

It was obvious that this wasn't going to last long, but neither prince nor fury minded at all. Zagreus tips over first, back arching up off the bed and he  _ pulses _ around Meg's cock, making her hips stutter. She pulls out, hasty, and watches with amazement as cum shoots over Zagreus' stomach. Zagreus is watching, too, and the mere sight is enough to have him whining in pleasure. 

"Meg," He says for what must be the thousandth time, now. "Meg, you're incredible, I love you. You're amazing. Fuck, fucking hell…" 

Meg lays down at his side, thighs clenched together as she feels the last of the cum drizzle down the head of her rapidly-softening cock. "Zag," She says, simple, pulling him out of his mantra. "You were good too." She puts her hand on his.

Zagreus flushes with pride and satisfaction and turns, leaning in to kiss Meg just once more. Meg responds, lazy, and the pace of it calms Zagreus down until he's laying contentedly next to her, curled up on his side (apparently unbothered by the cum drying on his abdomen). 

"You said you loved me," Zagreus whispers, when he remembers himself again. 

"Shut up," Meg responds, embarrassed, and turns away from him on the bed. "You should have already known that."

Zag laughs, teasing, and sits up to try and coax her into facing him again. "Of course I  _ knew _ , but...it was still nice to hear you say it."

"...I'll try to say it more often, then." She begrudges. 

Zagreus beams. It burns her, like it always does.


End file.
